


I'd Rather Be Queen

by irishluff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lucy, dearest,” comes the voice of Harold Saxon from across the room, “I want to show you something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Be Queen

“Lucy, dearest,” comes the voice of Harold Saxon from across the room, “I want to show you something.” He’s lying on their bed, reclining against the pillows and drumming his fingers on the bedspread.

“One moment,” she calls from the bathroom. They’ve got some kind of event, she isn’t quite sure what, in an hour, and she’s not done with her makeup.

“It’ll only take a moment,” he pushes.

Deciding she can finish her makeup later, she exits the bathroom with mascara on only one eye and no lipstick, but looking otherwise put together. “Yes, dear?” she asks with a smile.

“Come here,” he instructs, putting a hand on the space of bed beside him. She’s a bit confused, but complies. By now, she wants to know what he wants to show her. “Listen,” he says without explanation.

Before she can ask what she’s supposed to be listening to, he takes her by the shoulders and pulls her into him. With one hand, he presses her head into his chest so her ear is right above his heart. Though it could be mistaken for a tender embrace by the outside observer, Lucy can feel that this is full of purpose.

“Really listen,” he instructs, and so she does.

It takes her a moment to realize what is so different. Instead of steady thumps, his heart beats a strange, irregular rhythm of four, identical to the beat he always drums, the one he is now tapping out on her shoulder. She pulles out of his arms and looks at him, confused.

“Your heart…” she says, looking for an answer.

His face breaks into a grin, the kind he uses when he knows something she doesn’t and can’t wait to share the knowledge. “Hearts.”

Again, her face is a mask of confusion. “What?”

He straightens his posture an she moves back a bit, legs tucked underneath her and supporting herself with an arm. Their faces are less than a foot apart, and both are intently studying the other’s expression. “I am not of this earth, and my name is not Harold Saxon,” he begins. “I’m not human, Lucy. I’m a Time Lord called the Master, a member of the mightiest race in the universe, I have two hearts. And I’m here to rule your world.”

Lucy is not nearly as surprised as she feels she should be. There had always been some strange, hypnotic, otherworldly quality about her husband, and his heart… Her face goes from confusion to, no, not fear. Intent interest.

“An alien,” she breathes. “I married an alien.”

He grins again, enjoying watching her small human mind process this news.

“You’re going to take over the planet?” she asks, still studying him.

“Of course,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “What else would I be doing?” And somehow, she’s still not alarmed. It makes sense, really. Harry is an alien. Harry wants to- no, is going to- take over the world. And he chose her to share it with? How… intriguing.

“What do you have to say to that, Lucy Saxon?” he asks.

She thinks for a moment, feeling as of her next words are very important. Finally, she speaks.

“Does my hair look alright?” She punctuates this sentence by placing a hand on the complicated updo she’s styled it into for the event.

Now it’s his turn to be confused. “What?”

“Harry, I don’t care if you’re an alien, so long as you love me,” she says passively. And though she knows it’s wrong, it’s true. She should care that her husband is either mad, lying, or a creature from another planet, but she doesn’t.

He pulls her into a deep kiss. When they break, he asks, “Lucy Saxon, Mistress of Earth. How does that that sound, darling?”

Her lips curve into a vicious smile. “I think I’d rather be queen.”


End file.
